


Inevitably Yours

by Nofavrell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Fiction, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofavrell/pseuds/Nofavrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My sister recently flooded my wall with <i>LOADS</i> of chibi Johnlock...and it took its toll on me. I came up with this, which in turn activated her inner, uncontrollable, and consuming (not to mention) manic hunger to make her own chibi Johnlock fic. <b>We call this Toddler Pornlock.</b> It sounds all so wrong and yet so right at the same time.  (Also, the word Pornlock may suggest heavy...*cough* intimacy, but any Johnlock is Pornlock to us (｡･｀ω´･｡)....w-we can't be the only ones?!) I think she was trying to prove that Mrs. Hudson is still the biggest Johnlock fan in any universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitably Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roughnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roughnight/gifts).



_Inevitably Yours_  
Art by: Nofavrell  
Fic by: [Roughnight](../users/Roughnight/pseuds/Roughnight)

 

 

Sherlock had been right about one thing. Granted, the world’s only Consulting Detective has been right about so many things ordinary people would’ve otherwise turned a blind eye to; but that the world contains so many possibilities greater than the most powerful mind could ever hope to imagine tops it all—the very icing on the cake, the number one of the superbly long list if one ever bothered to write. Sherlock Holmes couldn’t possibly realize how irrefutably and earth shatteringly right he was in the eyes of Martha Hudson—well, perhaps she ought to say Smith since she wasn’t a Hudson yet and has not still decided if she’d want to skip that part of her life this time around. Not for the first time in the centuries that she’s lived her years but perhaps the first time after a long while, Martha thought that the world was truly wonderful and beautiful that her heart weeps and trembles at the sheer magnitude of it. The makings of the world were a mystery and unquestionable and Martha just wanted to kneel on the ground and clutch at her heart from the surging warmth that seemed to suddenly bleed from her heart. She knew it was inevitable. It was already written in stones and inscribed along the threads of fate. They were bound to find each other. They were all destined to revolve around a single universe. It was inevitable after all. But that the two of them has somehow found each other so early in their lives this time was so unbearably painful and sweet and glorious. It was celestial and magnificent that Martha almost failed to restrain herself from dashing past her employer and rounding up at the two sleeping boys cuddled around each other and smothering them with a hug so tight it could break bones.

 

 

She breathed out a sigh when she was left alone in the room full of sleeping children. She couldn’t possibly tell what the universe wanted but she knew how to play her part. She was the only one of age in the room. Her heart stopped upon the sight of the two boys huddled so close together and so far apart from the rest. There was no mistaking the mop of wild curly hair on top of that ebony pale skin just as one couldn’t possibly go wrong with the mound of sandy blonde hair decorating the sun kissed skin of the other boy. If the features of the boys weren’t enough, the familiar skip of her heart and tingling of her skin were the definite confirmations she needed. It was the telltale signs of recognition. What her employer said had now made sense. Martha threw back her head and her face at the ceiling then laughed herself off as soundlessly as she could manage, her body shaking in silent tremors. She was feeling crazy and the exhilaration coursing through her veins didn’t help at all.

_“The pale skinny one’s almost unbearable. Don’t let him get close to others. He’s more tolerable, though, as long as his young one’s with him. That little boy’s a saint. Skinny one would get grumpy without him.”_

 

 

Martha had almost ignored the instructions. She has just come to relieve a friend for baby sitting and frankly, the endorsement hasn’t been helpful at all, not when the person giving instructions didn’t remember names. Now all she could do was grin like a lunatic as she came closer and watched little John and Sherlock sleep blissfully, arms wrapped around each other. Whatever the world has planned this time around, it was bound to be such a marvelous ride like the other ones. It would practically be surprising when so much of the mechanics have turned and changed and differed so greatly. She hovered closely upon the couple. John’s still too young but Sherlock was old enough to remember the things he sees. Martha couldn’t afford a slip. This in mind, she decided to check the other children posted under her care temporarily. She’s was hired to do a job, after all. It was after she’d allowed her eyes to alight among the lot of them that the pieces suddenly made sense and the game more confusing. No matter the century, she always met them first before they all would fall under the same universe, under the same radar, but only after they’d become accomplished and grounded in their own lives, fully ripe with age. She would always see them separately and know in her bones they were bound to meet again later in life. Sherlock Holmes, she met when she needed the Consulting Detective to persecute his husband. John Watson, she saw when he was just a junior at the army and spending his earliest leave back in England at the Hospital Martha used to be staying in after experiencing a beating from her previous husband. The others she’d similarly seen at some point before she even settled in 221 B in the last life she’d had. Never together though had she seen almost all of them.

 

[ ](http://s108.photobucket.com/albums/n17/gaylord01/?action=view&current=grunge.jpg)

 

The chubby kid dozing in his school uniform was definitely Sherlock’s older brother Mycroft. He was frowning in his sleep and clutching a plastic sword against his chest. The boy sleeping closest to him on his stomach would be the DI Gregory. A toy gun was left sprawled under his arm. Martha had the abrupt disturbing image of Mycroft and Greg playing a fight with each other. Then there drooling while lying on his side on the carpeted floor was that man Anderson that Sherlock seemed to have always loathed without fail no matter the century ever since the beginning of time. There were others as well that Martha recognized and she couldn’t for the life of her imagine what it could all mean. She knew her part though, and she knew where to keep her eyes at. She has always known whom to watch.

 

 

Her musings were disrupted when a small hand tugged at her long skirt. She looked down to see that a female toddler had crept silently towards her. The little girl was still sporting sleep on her mousy face, her brown hair falling tangled up to her shoulders, a headless Barbie on her hand. Her lips twitching at the corner, Martha knelt in front of the girl and held her by the shoulder.

 

 

“What’s up Molly?” She asked gently.

 

 

The girl perked up at her name and looked Martha in the eyes. “H—hunger.” She squeaked.

 

 

Martha gave her a smile before scooping Molly in her arms and going straight back to the little corner where she’d been napping before. From the knapsack beside the cot with the girl’s name embroidered on it, she fished out a bottle of milk and handed it over the child. She watched as the little one was settled contentedly, sucking on her bottle.

 

 

A sudden sharp wail burst in the room. Martha quickly turned around on her heels and went straight to the only crib present where she knew the mentioned 6 months old boy would be. To her surprise, the baby had stopped immediately on his crying when her shadow fell over him, as if sensing her presence. The tiny boy was looking back at her with big round eyes. His face was pleasantly blank, his tiny mitten covered hands were lying still over his chest and his feet were twitching sideways.

 

 

“Well, hello, there,” Martha cooed gently. She took a sniff and recognized the smell. “Let’s get you changed, shall we?” She took to changing the baby’s nappy.

 

 

“Oh dear!” Martha exclaimed when the soonest she’d opened the diaper, the baby had decided to urinate. She has at least managed to pull the diaper back up to cover the shower even when her hands hadn’t survived the assault. “You’re a naughty little boy, aren’t you?” She reprimanded lightly. The baby graced her with a gurgled smile at that. “So young and you already can’t help how you’ve always been.”

 

 

It was after she’d finished the task of changing the baby’s diaper and carrying him on her arms while holding a bottle for him that she’d noticed against the window glass’ reflection an unmoving face watching her. She turned around and looked back at the sight of the young Sherlock staring at her with a blank face and steady narrowed eyes from above John’s head, his arm still draped possessively over the blonde toddler’s sleeping form.

 

 

“Hi.” Martha smiled.

 

 

Sherlock tilted his head, took an extra second of scrutinizing her, and frowned before he let his head fall back on the mattress. Martha recognized the tightening of the boy’s lips and the way it quirked at the side. She wanted to coo and squeak with sheer approval of the way the boy had decided to remain quiet for the sake of the sleeping young one on his arms when he clearly wanted to speak. Sherlock instead buried his nose closer on toddler John’s hair and breathed in quietly, his eyes kept open as he did so, focused in observing the strands of hair pressed against his own nose.

 

 

Martha walked slowly towards them, with the baby quiet on her arms. She was never one to shy away from opportunities especially when the world seemed keen on letting her participate on the many surprises it showered. It was when she was hovering over the couple that Sherlock had once again regarded her. He flicked his eyes up at her then at the baby when he sniffed disapprovingly and frowned.

 

 

“We won’t make a noise, dear.” Martha whispered before the young Sherlock could open his mouth. She motioned to the baby she’d by now started to subtly cradle to sleep. The young boy looked up at her with approval and gave a minute nod. Martha grinned back.

 

 

He’s already so attached. Was what Martha thought to herself as she watched Sherlock snuggle closer towards the sleeping John, wrapping a leg around the other boy. And wasn’t it how the universe always worked? But being connected so early in life…However they would turn out when separation somehow becomes inevitable? Martha had loved the two previous lives they lived. They were fantastic. This one they’re all living in promises to be different with so many circumstances and pieces vary so greatly from the last. Smiling down at them, she wondered if she could skip being a Hudson this time around and still be their Missus Hudson.

 

 

> I wonder if we can continue this until the kids transition into Adult Pornlock...so there'd be like...Child Pornlock, Adolescent Pornlock and Young-adult Pornlock in the middle...hn...
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
